


Hippie Thranduil

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Thranduil - Freeform, hippie thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I did after reading 1972 by star_named_andy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippie Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_named_andy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/gifts).




End file.
